


Maelstrom

by Moonwanderer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with Not a Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Science Bros, ThunderScience - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: For Bruce, Life has always been a vortex, spiralling up and down, an unnamed force pulling him towards the abyss.





	Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I can't write something sweet and happy instead...
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Everything felt a little bit awkward after the final battle. During the planning, the preparations, and the fight there was neither energy nor time to mourn, to contemplate, or just to think about anything else than the current situation screaming to be fixed.

But after the adrenaline stilled down in their body, and their foggy mind could catch up, boy, was it awkward!

There were so many things Bruce missed and to be honest, he did not really care about the most of it. He mostly just went with the flow, and stubbornly sticked to Tony’s side. The man didn’t seem to mind it, them acting like nothing happened in the time between. He never admitted it, but Tony Stark or not, he was exhausted and wished for a calmer life with more time spent with the ones he loved, and less with fighting.

For Bruce, Life has always been a vortex, spiralling up and down, an unnamed force pulling him towards the abyss. Tony was a life-line for him, something to hold on to, aiding to keep his head above the waves. That man just popped up in his life, straight out of nowhere, bringing contrast with him, light into the darkness. He offered him friendship, offered him a home, so much love and kindness; let him enjoy the scientist part of his brain which he almost forgot existing, and expected nothing in return.

Their bond was deep and unshakeable, and Thor envied it a little. Somehow, Tony always knew how to help Bruce keep his balance, what to say and what to let him do to keep his sanity in an acceptable state. There was a big contrast between Tony and Thor about how they tried to help, with the billionaire letting Bruce be free, and with the god trying to anchor him. But their goal was the same, fueled by nothing but their love towards that tired, tiny man of science.

After some time Bruce let Thor love him, and helped the god establish a new kingdom, sharing his time between science and the duties of a king. He still relied on Tony a lot, trusting the tattered ship of his life on his friend. Thor always had a bitter taste in his mouth when his love returned to the lab, but at least Bruce was happy and demure, so he did nothing to prevent that.

But then, Tony died, and Bruce’s whole world collapsed. The spiral was dragging him down and he struggled, oh, so valiant, but Thor saw, he has always seen that things were beyond repair now. It was something he could not prevent, so he ignored it instead. Bruce needed him, to give him shelter, to give him strength, a shoulder to cry on and arms to keep him stable. And after his love told him he never wanted to deal with the manners of men again, he did his best to help Bruce forget.

They spent centuries together while everyone else faded away, being true to each other in good times and in bad, as they vowed once, so long ago. Hulk was a constant problem, for he tasted freedom and wanted to break free again, and it reached the point when Bruce stated that he knew if he was about to hulk out again, he wouldn’t be able to regain control. Ever.

His life became a maelstrom, constantly in fight with himself, and always, always afraid of letting go. Thor was just as much afraid as his love, but he kept the brave facade on, and he prayed, just for a little bit of peace for them.

Even in times like that their love shone pure and bright, a lonely ray of sunshine in the dark. Thor was a king worthy of respect, loved and praised by his people. He fought for what was right, an impartial judge, a dreaded foe, a mighty warrior, and a gentle lover. His steady presence seemed to finally calm his beloved down, smile shining up on that weary face again.

But all good times have to end, peace couldn’t last forever, and there was a war again in their life. But this one was different from the others, for this time, Thor died.

Bruce was standing in the middle of the battle, eyes wide, gaze fixed on the broken, blood-soaked body in front of him. This time the vortex was too strong and the abyss closed above him, leaving him alone in the dark.

His screams of mourning turned into roars of rage, and Bruce Banner was falling inside the black, never to wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
